The Avenger: Forging the Future
by BelieveDreamsComeTrue
Summary: The war is over. They have won. After resting, it's time to rebuilt what was left destroyed and start opening new paths... it's time to look to the Future... but let's face it, it would be a lot more easy if they weren't world wide known... My first shot at an Avengers story - please be nice! . Tony Thor Natasha Bruce Steve&Maria Hill


_Hi Everyone!_

_I have seen the Avengers movie almost 5 times now - going on to the 6th. I was watching it today - for the 6th time - when I thought "why not do a story about it?"_

_So here it is, my first shot at writing a story about other thing than anime or Korean Drama; if you feel confused, check out my stories! ^.^_

_I really have no idea where this is going so, please be gentle!_

_All your reviews and critics - assuming I'll be getting some - really matter to me and help me write a little better!_

_Once again, thank you for taking the time to read this story; if you deem it worth, I would appreciate to know what you think about it or if you think I should continue writting it._

_I'm really sorry for any mistakes that may appear; English is my favorite language, but not my "original" one! ;P_

_Enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Avengers! (though I wish I did!) Just this story is entirely my creation._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Post War**

As soon as they arrived back at the Base, a mass of people surrounded them trying to congratulate them, shouting and clapping all around.

The Hulk, or Bruce Banner as he now appeared, was shouldering Tony Stark with the help of Clint, aka Hawkeye. Thor and Natasha were helping Steve as they walked, followed by Dr. Selvig and Loki, who was being dragged, by the hem of his armour, not so gently by his brother.

Nick Furry, followed by Agent Maria Hill, stood still with an unmistakable look of pride in his eyes as he looked at the injured heroes before him. As they approached him, Steve mastered enough strength to stand straight and salute him.

"Mission accomplished, sir…"

"At ease, soldier. You've fought enough battles for today…" - Furry said, smirking.

"For today?" – came the mocking voice of Stark. – "I'd say we've won a month of vacations, at the minimum… augh…"

"Easy, Tony. You're injured enough as it is." – said the Hawk, despite smiling.

"Get yourselves fixed before anything else. We'll discuss your vacations after it. Agent Hill?" – Furry called.

"There are two medical teams on standby, ready to look after you, gentlemen. Captain Rogers…"

"I'm fine, tend to them…" - Steve started, interrupting her. Natasha rolled her eyes and lightly punched him on the ribs. He groaned.

"Men…" - she sighed.

"With all due respect, _sir_." – Agent Hill said, while sustaining the captain's glare in her direction. – "I did say there were two medical teams on standby, and since I'm in charge now…"

"What she's trying to say…" - Clint started, as everyone looked wide eyed at the female agent.

"I got it, thank you." – said Steve, slightly embarrassed. The other Avengers smirked. – "Ma'am, it was not my intention to question your authority…"

"Good." – she said, smirking at his embarrassment. The Captain America managed to smirk as well.

"A woman that can lead, I admire that…" - Thor said, smiling.

"Gentleman, I'd suggest you'd hurry. There are still matters we need to discuss…"

"As our vacations…" - Tony said.

"Yes, that too." – Furry said, while Tony seemed appalled that would be a second priority. – "There's a plane arriving in less than an hour with… precious cargo. Consider it my personal thanks… for all you've done."

"Precious cargo? For whom?" – Bruce asked.

"You'll see when it arrives. Until then, you'll be given the proper medical attention. As for you…"

Loki looked up, as if he was extremely bored. There were a large group of soldiers, their guns pointed at him, surrounding them.

"Me?"

"I'll personally escort you inside. Don't worry." – the director said, as he saw Thor move in his direction. – "He'll still be in one piece for you to take home. Probably…"

As Director Furry proceed to move with Loki and the armed soldiers around them, Agent Hill ordered two soldiers to run ahead and alert the medical teams.

"This way, gentleman." – she said as she leaded them. – "You too, Dr. Selvig."

"Shouldn't I be placed under custody?"

"All our information suggests you've been under Loki's magic spell."

"That's correct."

"Then there's no need to such procedures. After you've been observed by one of our medics, you'll be asked to cooperate in the accommodation of the Tesseract."

"The Tesseract can't stay on Earth." – Thor said. – "It's too dangerous and a beacon to any other realms that might desire its power."

"As much as I agree with you, completely in fact, that is a matter that needs to be discussed with the Director himself. It's out of my hands to make that decision…" - Agent Hill said, as she leaded them.

"I'll do anything in my power to help." – said Erick, making Agent Hill smile.

"That's what we wanted to hear. This way."

* * *

_Well, how was it?_

_Do you think you might give this story a chance? Should I continue it?_

_See ya next chapter!_


End file.
